Legend of the Blue Sea
Details *'Title:' 푸른 바다의 전설 / Puleun Badaui Jeonseol *'Also known as:' Remember the Blue Sea *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, fantasy, adventure *'Episodes:' 20 + 1 Special *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Nov-16 to 2017-Jan-25 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Legend of the Blue Sea OST Synopsis How can a mermaid from the Joseon era survive in modern-day Seoul? Shim Chung is a mermaid who finds herself transplanted to modern times. She is caught by Heo Joon Jae, a charming but cold con artist who is the doppelgänger for Kim Moon, the son of a nobleman from the Joseon Dynasty. But in the present time, Joon Jae works with Jo Nam Doo, a skilled conman who guides Joon Jae to become a genius scammer. But Joon Jae’s friend, Cha Shi Ah, who works as a researcher at KAIST, may be Chung’s only hope for surviving in her strange new world. --MyDramaList Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/G_jt3EwBMwU User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jun Ji Hyun as Se Hwa / Shim Chung (mermaid) **Shin Eun Soo as teen Se Hwa **Kal So Won as child Se Hwa *Lee Min Ho as Kim Dam Ryung / Heo Joon Jae (27, conman) **Park Jin Young as teen Dam Ryung / Joon Jae **Jun Jin Seo as child Joon Jae ;Conmen *Lee Hee Joon as Jo Nam Doo / Park Moo (31, golfer conman) *Shin Won Ho as Tae Oh (25, hacker conman) ;Heo Joon Jae's family *Lee Ji Hoon as Heo Chi Hyun (27, Joon Jae's step-brother) *Hwang Shin Hye as Kang Seo Hee / Kang Ji Hyun (54, Joon Jae's step-mother, Cha Hyun's biological mother) **Oh Yun Ah as younger Kang Seo Hee / Kang Ji Hyun / Lord Yang's concubine in the past *Choi Jung Woo as Heo Il Joong (59, Joon Jae's father) *Na Young Hee as Mo Yoo Ran (54, Joon Jae's biological mother) **Shim Yi Young as younger Mo Yoo Ran ;Cha Shi Ah's family *Shin Hye Sun as Cha Shi Ah (27, KAIST researcher) *Moon So Ri as Ahn Jin Joo (44, Daechi-dong mom) *Lee Jae Won as Cha Dong Shik / Sam Dol (40s, entrepreneur) ;People who chase Joon Jae *Sung Dong Il as Lord Yang (innkeeper) / Ma Dae Young (40s, prison-breaker) *Park Hae Soo as Hong Dong Pyo / Kim Hyun (42, detective) ;Extended Cast *Shin Rin Ah as Seo Yoo Na (elementary school 1st grade student) *Hong Jin Kyung as homeless woman *Lee Ho Jae as professor Jin Gyun Woo / old fisherman *Ri Min as manager Nam *Seo Dong Won as Aquarium employee *Choi Kwon as Yak Sun *Park Ji Il as Choi Kwon (head of department) *Kim Yoon Tae as lawyer *Lee Yoo Jin as open-air bath woman *Lee Soo Ryun (이수련) as personal shopper *Kim Jae Il (김재일) as prosecutor Yoo Shi Joon *Sung Chang Hoon (성창훈) as Mr. Yang's subordinate *Lee Sung Woo *Kang Joo Ha *Seo Bum Shik *Kim Hye Yoon *Park Myung Shin *Jung Tae In (정태인) *Kim Jung Pal (김정팔) *Kim Hyo Myung (김효명) *Kang Pil Sun (강필선) *Kwon Bum Taek (권범택) *Kim Soo Jin (김수진) *Allen Carson (카슨 앨런) Cameos *Go Kyu Pil as Han Sung Tae (Myung-dong Capital CEO) (ep 1) *Kim Sung Ryung as Jang Jin Ok (madam of Myung-dong Capital) (ep 1-3) *Krystal Jung as Bae Min Ji (stewardess) (ep 1) *Ahn Jae Hong as Kim Bong Duk / Thomas, the missionary (ep 2) *Cha Tae Hyun as Han River conman (ep 4) *Kim Kang Hyun as policeman (ep 5) *Park Jin Joo as ER nurse (ep 6) *Kim Byung Choon as hospital deputy director (ep.6) *Jo Jung Suk as Yoo Jung Hoon (merman / 119 rescue worker) (ep 7, 8) *Jung Yoo Mi as Kim Hye Jin (Jung Hoon's ex-girlfriend) (ep 8) *Kim Sun Young as woman at the sauna (ep 11) *Im Won Hee as doctor (ep 19) *Kim Seul Gi as mermaid (ep 20) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Culture Depot, Studio Dragon *'Chief Producer:' Park Young Soo *'Director:' Jin Hyuk, Park Sun Ho (박선호) *'Screenwriter:' Park Ji Eun Episode Ratings *''See Legend of the Blue Sea/Episode Ratings'' Recognitions 2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Genre & Fantasy Drama (Lee Min Ho) *Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Min Ho & Jun Ji Hyun) *Best Couple Award (Lee Min Ho & Jun Ji Hyun) *Special Acting Award for Fantasy Drama (Sung Dong Il) *Best Eating (Jun Ji Hyun) Notes *SBS announced that on December 29, it will not be airing the drama’s 14th episode. Instead, a special feature that stitches together popular scenes from the first 13 episodes will be shown. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Studio Dragon Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy